5 I am Jax - Part five of the I AM VERSE
by Awatere11
Summary: So the twins are two and Jax has a sister he adores. As you will find. This is a take on life from his point of view. This is a two year old so no smut people!
1. Chapter 1

1

Grandy Damec woke us up early, upsetting Stormy but he did apologize.

We have our beds together so we can touch.

If we ever wanted to.

Sissy's hair has come out of its bunches in the night and I worry coz it means she had a restless sleep again.

Poor Sissy.

I hope she isn't sad today, she can be grumpy when she's tired and I wish she could let me cuddle it better.

She doesn't like to show when she needs love though coz she wants to be a big girl.

Grandy took me first so she had more time in the bed, she likes her bed.

Storm was a surprise and I think she likes to keep them coming with her funny sense of humor.

She has stuck her little bum in the air and did a little fart as we left the room and now I have the giggles.

I was soon dressed in a smart little suit that looked so brills in the mirror as he tells me that there is a little party going on and Taddy wants us to look our best.

I have a pretty pink shirt and dark grey suit, just like Taddy will be wearing so we can match.

They must be important if we are wearing our good suits.

I am so happy when Grandy shows me the little black shoes like Taddy's and I keep extra still for Grandy so he can put them on me.

They make a cool sound when I walk, like a clicking sound.

I can't wait to show Sissy.

Someone Daddy likes but Taddy doesn't, so be nice but not cuddly.

Grandy tells me stuff like that coz we're best friends.

Then there's Daddy, come to carry me to the great hall and he is so happy to see me in a suit, just like Taddy wears.

Grandy pointed to the dress hanging on the hook.

It was so pretty.

Daddy goes all mushy and I agree that she will look so pretty, she is a pretty girl and when she grows up I will bash any boy who tries to hold her hand.

I keep looking at the dress and its puffy skirts.

Grandy shows me the little shoes, all shiny white and they have diamonds on them.

Sissy is going to look like the queen she will be one day.

I wish I could stay to see her with the dress on but Daddy has scooped me up and we're away.

Down the winding halls we go until we get to the big double doors.

Taddy is sitting down, he usually waits for Daddy but he looks kind of tired.

Poor Taddy.

Daddy is walking around introducing me to people and I remember to hold out my hand like Daddy does and everyone gasps and croon like adults always do.

Grown-ups are weird.

Sissy still isn't here and I hope she is OK.

She is so little and needs lots of extra loves coz she is special.

Daddy is bursting as he shows me off and I hope Sissy gets here soon for her turn as I would rather just sit and watch.

But I keep smiling and shaking hands because Daddy likes me to.

I love my Daddy.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Finally Grandy comes in with her and he looks upset. Poor Sissy hurt her little arm bit and Taddy gives her a cuddle as he kisses her face.

I would like to go over and cuddle her too but Daddy hasn't put me down yet.

I smile and greet the next person while trying to keep an eye on Sissy.

Just in case she needs me.

Poor Sissy.

"DOLLY"

Oh no!

Grandy forgot her doll and she needs her doll coz it makes her feel better.

You see, we are two and on our birthday we got presents coz that's what you get on birthdays.

Sissy got a cute doll that she calls 'Dolly' and all I got was a stupid gun thing.

I didn't want to hurt Grandy's feelings so I pretend to like it but I still don't understand why I can't have a pretty doll too.

I would love my own little baby, like a Taddy.

Sissy likes my gun and I let her play with it when Grandy isn't looking. He keeps saying girls don't play with guns but I think he's being silly.

At least Sissy loves her doll coz she takes it everywhere and cuddles and kisses her lots, just like I would.

Sissy isn't wearing the dress and Daddy asks why. Taddy says there was an accident and I reassure Sissy that she is pretty in her green one anyway.

Plus it's her favorite so that's good.

Some clothes make her sad or hurt her but the green dress is soft and nice.

Grandy comes back with Dolly and I can relax as poor wee Sissy can kiss and cuddle her baby.

She is so nice and loving, she will be a lovely mummy one day.

I sit with Daddy and remember my shoes, showing them to Daddy who croons.

Daddy says I take after him in the style stakes and I try not to frown as it is clearly Taddy's taste in clothes that I share.

I don't say anything though coz I know Daddy wants us to be alike coz he loves me so much.

I love my Daddy.

I try to tell Daddy something and bite my tongue, I hate when that happens and I try to see it I can see it bleeding.

Daddy tells me I look like a little snake poking my tongue out and I laugh at him for being silly.

Then GG is there, reaching for Sissy and she relaxes.

GG is my Daddy's Granddad … so he is very nice and super clever. Taddy doesn't have a mummy or daddy and that's sad. I love my parentals and know they love me too.

GG is making Sissy fly and I get a bit scared she might fall as she looks so small up there in the air.

I call out to him and make sure I smile so I don't look to demanding.

Then we can have a sandwich while the grownups talk and Sissy is bored.

She's standing on the chair arm and I know Dolly is going to fall, even as she splats into the food.

Oh no, poor Dolly and I cringe as poor Sissy starts to cry, oh poor Sissy.

Daddy croons and tried to make her smile but she just does her little dragon roar into his face.

Poor Daddy.


	3. Chapter 3

3

We are outside today.

It's nice and sunny so we are allowed to play in the grass while Taddy and Grandy watch.

I have a sore head from the bright light and cuddles from Grandy makes it better.

I am SO his favorite.

I try not to grizzle but it really hurts and even closing my eyes doesn't stop it. Taddy would like to hold me and try to make it better but Grandy is being all possessive again.

Sissy is playing in the grass and I wish I could too but Grandy has me in his death grip that even one of Taddy's angry stares can't break.

Then Taddy makes that unhappy sound he makes when one of us is about to get yelled at and I turn my head and squint onto the hard light to see Sissy is way down the garden at the fish pond.

Oh no, Sissy!

Taddy is running after her, thinking he might reach her before she goes in but poor little Sissy is so innocent that she thinks he is just coming to play so she waves and keeps going.

Taddy yells at her and she gets such a fright that she topples over the rocks and into the water.

I am so scared that I start to cry as I call to my little Sissy, so sure she would drown or something but Taddy is there fishing her out.

So that's why they call it a fish pond?

Anyway, poor Sissy hurt her knee and cries her really hurt cry as Taddy cuddles her and runs for the house.

I want to go with her coz she will need her brother to help her feel better but Grandy takes me to the pen instead and tells Owen what happened.

Uncle Owen is upset too but it doesn't mean he should shout at Taddy for running with Sissy, she is hurt after all.

How else was Taddy going to get her to help?

Her little face is all red and splotchy and there is blood running down her leg.

Can't Uncle Owen see we all need Sissy to get better?

Blossom offers Sissy one of her dollies. Blossom is just a little baby but she is nice, just like aunty Toshi is.

When I grow up Blossom will be my friend and we will spend lots of time together dancing and stuff coz that's what grownups do.

Parties and dancing,

Oh, and eating.

Taddy s singing now so I know Sissy is OK and it's such a relief.

He sings so nice.

Uncle Owen now kissing her leg above the bad bit and I love uncle Owen a little bit more for being kind to my little Sissy.

I do love her so much.

"Dolly?"

Grandy runs to find Dolly and I hope she is not hiding again.

She does that sometimes and poor little Sissy gets so upset when her baby is missing. If it were my baby it would get a lot more smacks than Sissy dishes out, I can tell you that much.

We are finished and Taddy wants to carry Sissy but Uncle is growling again and Grandy wants to know why he is being so mean.

Uncle goes all weird and Taddy is angry.

Taddy must be going a wee bit silly with the hot sun because he tells them he is having another baby.

OH WOW

I am so happy that I can't breathe.

I love Sissy so much and another little baby to love and squeeze and kiss. I might even get one who likes that, Sissy can be a bit shy ya see.

We go for a walk as Taddy and Grandy are deep in thought and I know they are both dreaming of the baby and how brilliant it is going to be.

We are allowed to play in the big chair room.

I want in Daddy's chair and sit in it making grunting noises and waving to imaginary people.

Sissy climbs underneath Taddy's and place her little feet under the seat part. I am still waving and the servants run to stand and wave back.

I feel so important.

When I am king I shall wave like this.

Sissy's knee is still hurting and I would kiss it better if I could but I'm not a Taddy yet. Only Taddy or Daddy can do it right.

I love my Daddy.

Daddy scoops me up and kisses my face as he declares his royal teddy.

I love being his little Teddy bear.


	4. Chapter 4

4

I was having a wee afternoon nap with Taddy when something weird happened.

Storm was on the other side of Taddy with her lovely doll and I had the stupid teddy bear thing that had been Daddy's.

I wasn't sure about it but he had been so happy when he gave it to me that I made sure to act happy too.

I love my Daddy very much and want to always please him.

I do love cuddles with Taddy too though, especially if my lovely Sissy gets one too.

I don't think she gets enough, she always needs more.

Poor Sissy.

Taddy leapt off the bed and took off for the bathroom and then made weird noises as we stared at each other.

We both knew Taddy didn't make noises like that so we slid off the bed and toddled over to see what he was doing.

Oh.

Cleaning the toilet on his hands and knees.

Gross.

I went over to the wardrobe and started to play with Daddy's shoes.

I didn't think Sissy would join in but she did, she is a wonderful player with such imagination. She went for Taddy's side and pulled one of the big robes down … dragging it around like it was a big pet.

It had a furry collar and she was rubbing her face on it when I noticed her nose was runny.

I tried to pull it back so I could wipe her nose for her but I think I scared her and she accidentally bit me.

It was my fault, I did put my hand where she could get it.

She doesn't mean to do things like that, Grandy says girls just bite sometimes.

My Grandy is so very clever and knows stuff like that.

I went to tell Daddy and then remembered he was away so I got Grandy. If her nose was runny she might be sick.

Poor Sissy

What was really interesting though, was how he went straight past me and Sissy and into the bathroom where his crooning was all for Taddy.

I got a bit angry then, poor Sissy all crying coz her nose is runny and I did have a bitey hand but Taddy was just sitting there.

What about us?

Sissy is just a baby and so little and perfect. Daddy says I must always look after her coz she's weaker than me.

Taddy is on the bed again with Grandy running back and forth with wet flannels.

Sissy feels bad for Taddy and climbs up to offer a cuddle.

She is so lovely, she really cares ya know? Just doesn't know how to show it coz she's a girl and they are a bit weird.

I still want Grandy to fix my hand with a special kiss and Sissy stil has a runny nose but she gets angry with me and gives me a punch that really hurts.

Girls don't just bite. They hit too.

Poor Taddy is sick.

Now I am worried and we both climb up to cuddle poor Taddy.

Sissy's Dolly is annoying her so she shake her and tell her to grow up, Taddy needs me more.

Next thing I know, sissy is crying and her Dolly is across the room even though the arm is still in her hand.

she shows Taddy the sad little arm and breaks her little heart.

I would buy her all the dollies in the kingdom to make her happy again.

My poor, sweet Sissy.

What a horrible day!


	5. Chapter 5

5

Grandy brought Sissy another doll.

Really?

I didn't get one that time either.

Why does she get all the dolls?

Sissy knows it hurt my feelings so she stomped in it and yelled.

I love my Sissy, always doing stuff for me.

Taddy came in and he asked Grandy where her Dolly was.

Grandy told him he threw it away coz it lost its arm.

The new dolly is still there so Sissy gives her a good solid kick, sending her flying as I laugh and clap.

Then I pick it up and see it is a replica of Sissy, right down to her little pretty nose.

Aw.

 _Can I have it Sissy?_

Sissy is such a good sister that she points to one of my dumb guns and we swap.

She has so many she doesn't mind me having one so now I can cuddle my own baby.

Now Grandy is angry that I have the doll.

Now Taddy is mad coz he says I is allowed a doll if I wants one.

I decide to call my doll Petal. Coz she delicate and pretty and …

Grandy makes a grab at the doll but I is big and strong, able to wrestle it free and run for Taddy.

Sissy aims the gun at Grandy and shoots him a few times to protect me and my baby.

I love my Sissy.

Taddy yells at Grandy until he leaves and gathers us back onto the bed and he sits back against the pillows while we snuggle down.

He's starting to smell nice again and he is singing softly.

A little snooze might help.

I drift off to sleep with my baby at my chest, pretending she is feeding like Blossom does with aunty Toshi.

I wake up and baby petal has escaped and is annoying poor Sissy so I try to tell Petal off while taking her back but Sissy is worried coz Taddy is not on the bed with us.

Then he is there by the bed, crooning as he bends down and kisses us both.

Sissy got first kiss and I am happy about that co she needs all the kisses and cuddles.

Sissy is feeling playful and shoots baby Petal to show that baby was naughty to escape me. She won't get away again, I will paddle her bum and Petal will be a good baby for her Taddy.

I like being a Taddy, it's an important job.

I don't know ho I will be a Taddy and a Daddy though, but I do have lots of guns like Daddy so maybe Petal can grow up to shoot things too. If she were real, I mean.

When I have real babies they will grow up with guns and babies and stuff.

And a dog.

Taddy climbs back in onto the bed and we can cuddle all warm and nice now.

Taddy shows us Dolly and I can't believe it, just staring at her.

She has a new arm.

Taddy made her another arm and sewed it onto her arm place.

It's a different colour. Silver silky material and has black stripes on it so she looks like an alien.

Sissy takes her and turns her over to check her bum coz that's where the sauce stain is.

It's her.

When Sissy turns her back I see her hair has been cut so the knotted bit is now gone and her little ear is bare.

I didn't even know she had ears.

Huh.

Sissy looks at the little ear and makes a happy sound, kissing it.

Awwwww.

Sissy is so sweet.

Taddy was waiting to see what Sissy thinks as he kisses her and she hugged Dolly to show she was happy.

She had never seen anything so pretty.

She has a alien Dolly.

I am glad as we both have our babies now.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Daddy has us today because Taddy is tired.

We are looking at the livestock and Daddy wants to show us his newest toy.

I didn't know grownups had toys too, something to look forward to I guess.

It shiny and red.

Daddy called it a hover car.

Really?

Daddy is sort of loopy as he lifts me in and then lets me push buttons. Sissy wants in too but Daddy whispers that she would pull the buttons off.

I'm not sure, but she does like pushing them.

Daddy has such a low opinion of Sissy, why does he think the worst? Her little fingers get stuck sometimes, that's all.

She's creative.

Creative people do thing differently, that's all.

She never means to break things, she is just curious.

When she grows up she will probably be an inventor or something.

Daddy has a special cloth that is used to polish the craft and he is rubbing finger marks away as quickly as Sissy can put them there.

He's actually quite good.

Sissy likes the game but Daddy soon tires of it which is silly. He shouldn't have started it in the first place.

Sissy tries to help with Dolly and Dolly is quite good at it, her eyes leave really pretty swirls in the red.

Daddy is making funny noises now as he grabs at his hair and points to Sissy's hard work.

It is quite spectacular, isn't it.

I lean out to see so the stupid Dolly bonks me on the head.

I have to yell at her coz I think she is trying to get Sissy into trouble again.

I tell Sissy she doesn't smack her enough, this one had no respect!

While Daddy is on his hands and knees admiring Sissy's wonderful work we lose sight of her.

I notice first and call out to her, getting scared that she might have been stolen or something. Stuff gets stolen all the time ... Especially my toys.

If I ever catch who does it I will bash them coz it's not fair.

When they are done with them they leave them all broken in Sissy's stuff like they are warning her that her stuff is next.

Now I can't see her anywhere.

What if the stealer has stolen her?

Oh not my Sissy!

I start to cry coz I love my Sissy and she could be in danger, or eatted by a dragon or something.

SISSY!

I am angry with Daddy now, if he had only put Sissy in with me where I could protect her.

I'm telling Taddy!

I run to the house and call Taddy, crying as I tell him a dragon has eatted Sissy or a stealer has her in his goodie bag.

Taddy runs off to save her, like Daddy should have.

I have to wait in the bedroom where all I can do it cuddle Sissy's dollies and tell them all that their mummy is going to be OK.

It feels wrong to lie to them but if I keep saying it then it might come true like a wish or something.

My poor Sissy.

I try not to cry, I gotta be brave for the babies.

Then I head singing through the wall. Taddy is running a lovely big bath with bubbles.

SISSY!

I cuddle her and love her and have to admit she smells horsey but I don't want her to feel bad so I lie and say it's a nice smell.

She knows I am being silly and pokes out her little tongue.

She knows I like that coz her wee nose goes wrinkly like a kitty and I laugh.

Taddy calls her a beast and kisses her as he lifts her into the bubbles then I get in too.

Sissy was going to cuddle me, I know she had that look but then Taddy is going naked too so it means we all get a bath together.

Taddy has a fat belly.

I look at it and wonder is the baby likes baths too, he is looking so pretty with his belly and I want to kiss our bubbie.

He tells us a story about dragons while we play with the bubbles and soon I'm hungry.

Sissy tells Taddy, "Hungry baba."

Lovely Sissy knowing I was hungry and speaking up for me, she doesn't like speaking and it means a lot that she did just for me.

I love my Sissy.

Taddy croons and tells me Grandy is getting us some food in the other room and when I stop to smell I find there is food nearby.

Clever Taddy.

We get out and Grandy helps us get dressed in our PJs while Taddy gets dressed too.

Daddy had arrived and gives us a cuddle as he says it doesn't matter about the hover thingie.

Of course it matters. Sissy didn't get to push a single bloody button.

We have some food and I sit on my Daddy's lap while Sissy has to sit on Taddy's.

She must be uncomfortable with Bubbie pushing against her and I would swap if she wants.

It isn't until we are in bed all nice and cuddled with Taddy and Daddy Sissy starts to cry and I get worried that she might be sick or something.

Poor Sissy.

She don't have Dolly anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Poor Sissy cries for Dolly most of the night as Daddy grumbles and Taddy tries to make it better.

Then Taddy starts to cry and I feel so bad, after all I should have kept them both safe. It's my fault Sissy lost Dolly and I wish I could make it better.

Sissy tells Taddy it's OK and she would rather cuddle him anyway and it only makes him cry worse.

Grady is there and he wants to take her but Taddy is angry now and won't let him take her coz she didn't do anything bad.

I am the one who lost her and her dolly.

Now Grandy has Petal and I gasp as I realize he knows my special hiding place for my favorite things.

Is he mad?

Sissy is angry too and thinks about going off on one for me but Taddy is sad for me so we cuddle into him and Sissy sobs a little coz she is so sad that Taddy is sad and cries too.

Daddy has left the bed and the whole house is alive with shouting and light and noise.

I is so angry for my lovely Sissy and I stomp off to the nursery incase Dolly is in the waste basket. How dare Grandy do that to Sissy.

Poor Sissy, so sad.

I love my Sissy.

Daddy is back and it's early morning. He shows us what he found in the horse's bed.

DOLLY

Poor Sissy is still so upset that she doesn't recognize her.

Of course it is. I know it is, Daddy knows it is but still she refuses to accept her.

Poor Sissy.

.

.

.

Next day she cries her like heart is breaking. I don't know how to help so I cry too. Solidarity ya know, us twins gotta stick together.

.

.

.

Poor Sissy is carrying Petal around today and looking for Dolly under chairs and inside cupboards.

Daddy is getting the look he gets right before one of his screaming tantrums.

I cry myself to sleep as my poor Sissy bemoans the loss of her Dolly.

.

.

.

Sissy realizes that Petal does not cut the mustard and gives her back. She is so tired and upset, poor wee Sissy.

She lays on the floor to rest and Taddy accidentally trips on her.

She didn't mean to make him fall over.

Sissy is put in the nursery and even though she cries for our Taddy he doesn't come.

I stand outside the closed door and cry too, wishing I could comfort her.

My poor Sissy.

.

.

.

Taddy is in the bed and he looks really tired, poor Taddy. Sissy climbs up and offers him a cuddle as he rests.

My lovely Sissy has such a big heart.

Sissy is singing to Bubba.

It moved!

Sissy says Bubba moved and I am so excited. Also glad Bubba chose Sissy first coz she deserves to be first. I never thought to sing, did I.

Taddy laughed and told us that the baby was saying hi.

Sissy decides it is Dolly again and it is so nice to see her happy again.

Poor Sissy.

I hope Dolly has learnt her lesson.

I furtively take Petal and find a new hiding place.

Bloody Grandy!


	8. Chapter 8

8

Today Grandy decided we were dressing up again.

This time we are going to be animals for some sort of special party.

I was going to be a doggie and Sissy was going to be a kitty.

Storm wanted to be the doggie and pulled it over to show Grandy her decision but he wasn't listening as he kept trying to brush her hair.

She doesn't like it when he does that and I could see her little face starting to crumble like she might cry or something. I pulled the cat one away, understanding her distress and patted her hand before moving to where Grandy couldn't reach me.

Then Sissy had one of her attacks.

My poor Sissy has had them as long as I can remember. They make her shake and go all rigid. Taddy used to get really upset but one day he put his face really close to hers when she was doing it and then called her a 'Minx' before kissing her.

He doesn't seem to worry anymore.

I yell at Grandy, telling him only Taddy can help her and he is wasting time by being so silly.

I hear the soft groan that always means he is giving in and Sissy gets her costume.

I'm glad coz she should have had first pick.

She is the princess after all.

She is feeling better now and I relax.

Taddy is already there helping me into the cat one so I can get ready.

Ha!

We win!

Grandy is muttering now and Taddy laughs at him as he starts painting whiskers on my face and I hope Sissy get some too.

Dogs have whiskers.

Right?

I warn her that it tickles and Taddy is telling me that I am pretty, so pretty.

Of course I am.

Then she gets hers and a big black nose too. She looks so darned cute!

I'm a Kitty. I lick my paw and meow.

I'm pretty.

"Are we ready?" Daddy asks and Taddy points at Sissy, telling him to carry her.

Grandy collects me and is still complaining but we know we won.

Taddy looks tired.

Poor Taddy, needs to slow down coz bubba will be here soon.

We walked out the main room and there were other children.

I swear, other children all touching and playing with toys I had never seen before. Some were like us and some were from other species.

I got really close to one with blue skin and three eyeballs. We got really close and when hir held my hand I knew I had found a new friend.

Sissy was playing and wanted to be friends too, she ran over and accidentally slammed into hir making doggie noises and hir fell over, getting caught in the octopus costume that was supposed to hide the tentacles.

Daddy had scooped me up and then poor Sissy was crying and I think she was really hurt bad, oh my darling sister.

Daddy put me down and went to her as I held my breath with fear. She is so delicate and so easily hurt.

My poor Sissy.

Then there was yelling and everyone angry.

Then my lovely Taddy fell down and went all starfishy like Sissy does.

So that must be where she got it from.

I love my Taddy, he is so important.

By the time Taddy got up and let Daddy fuss over him Sissy and I were across the room innocently playing with blocks when hir parental noticed the stupid kid had pulled hir costume off and started yelling.

The stupid kid kept pointing at me.

Grandy then spoke up and said he had me the whole time and the child was clearly a liar.

Sissy enjoyed a cuddle with my Daddy who told everyone that with a face like this she was an innocent.

Well, anyone could see that.

My lovely Sissy.

I don't want to be hir friend anymore.

I have Sissy.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Grandy is being weird today.

Can you believe he chose to cuddle me all the way to the bedroom where Taddy was still in bed?

Taddy was looking really tired.

Probably because Sissy was here first, I'm glad though because it means Taddy was able to give her lots of love.

He had something.

Taddy wanted me near and I was curious to see what he had so I curled up on the bed to peek in the bundle he was holding.

I peered into the folds as Taddy cooed and I saw a little face looking back.

It was a baby.

A perfect little angel in the blanket that seemed to smile back at me and I tried really hard to be calm but I was so excited that I might have cried a wee bit.

Taddy assured me that he would look pretty tomorrow, all babies look screwed up at first coz they had to be mooshed up to be born but I assured him that my baby brother was perfect.

Anyone could see he was so pretty.

I had wished for a little brother for so long and my lovely Taddy made one for me, oh wow, just for me.

Then Taddy asked if I wanted a hold and I cried a bit more as I held out my arms, so excited as the wee bundle was placed in my warm cuddle.

He looked so sweet with his little eyes blinking at me and his wee mouth moving.

He drank off Taddy while I watched then I got another cuddle as Grandy fussed on Taddy.

Taddy was so tired and he slept a lot but I was there to look after my brother.

Grandy even let me watch the nappy change.

That was a bit gross but Grandy explained that all nappies are gross and that's life. I got to hand him wipes and stuff, then hold baby while Grandy cleaned up.

We are going to be best friends. I just know it.

I love him so much.

The Taddy woke up and we ate together, I was worried when Grandy took bubs away but then he brought him back again and I was allowed another hug.

Taddy said his name was Alexander, like Grandpa's name and I like it.

Zane for short.

I like that.

My little brother Zane.

I hold him and smell him and he smells nice too, Grandy laughs at me but I see Taddy do the same thing as he leans over so I feel naughty and poke out my tongue like Sissy does when she feels silly.

Taddy laughed and called me his little soldier.

Then me and Taddy had high tea in the bedroom with little sandwiches that were so cute. I asked if Sissy got some too and Grandy said Daddy was spending the day with her.

That's nice, they have special times together coz she's the girl. Girls need lots of attention, Sissy says so.

Then I fell asleep in Grandy's lap while he was talking with Taddy about the nursery, his calloused hand rubbing my back in soft circles.

Grandy has hard hands with scratchy bits coz he works so very hard to keep us all happy. My Grandy is special and we are so lucky to have him.

I told him so, my special lovely Grandy.

He kisses me and whispers that I am the future king and most special of all babies. I am his special boy.

My lovely Grandy.

Sissy will be queen though. Right?

At bedtime Sissy gushed that she had so much fun with Daddy and I am happy for her. She needs so much love coz she's so tiny and special.

I can't wait to be king.

I will make lots of babies and have one on each breast as I save my people from bad things and look powerful in a coat just like Daddy's.

I will be a powerful king.

Taddy whispers so.


	10. Chapter 10

10

I am so happy.

Daddy hasn't made Taddy give the baby back to whoever he got it from like Sissy demanded.

He was gurgling and kicking his wee legs showing how strong he was getting and Taddy was looking so much stronger.

Sissy demanded we leave and I really wanted to stay and learn how to be a good Taddy but when she gets like that you are best to agree of you get your nose bopped.

We started back for our room here I was sure she couldn't break anything but then I heard voices so we went into another room and there were slaves scrubbing the place out.

I asked why and they said it was for the baby.

I was so disappointed he's not going in with us.

Zane was going the other side so I was going to have to sneak around to make sure he got lots of cuddles in the night.

It looked like a lot of work for little brother and I wanted to help, Taddy said helping showed you appreciated the work done. I even got my own scrubbing brush.

Sissy went off and I told her not to break anything but she just did that huff thing like Daddy does.

I was thinking as I scrubbed away and joined in the songs, pleased Grandy had taught me.

They were so nice and reminded me of Taddy, especially how they wanted to feed me and cuddle me and stuff. One was even a lovely lady who had a baby too and I was allowed to cuddle her for a while.

I kissed her little face and watched her mouth moving in her sleep, telling her mummy that she was going to be so pretty.

Her name is Grace.

What a pretty name and I said so, Grace sounds like she will be pretty, slender and dance in the flowers.

The slaves all agreed that was a nice image and I even got a bottle to feed her.

I am confident that next time I have the chance to feed Zane that I will be good at it, the lovely slaves explaining about suckling and stuff.

Little Grace has purple eyes, so pretty and I said my Grandma has a necklace with stones that colour and it is said to be the most precious necklace in her jewelry box.

The slaves all cooed and some said they had seen her in the necklace and she was indeed a beautiful woman who had looked magical in it.

Some then examined the eyes more carefully and whispering started.

Something about Uncle Gray and the baby's mummy but I was too busy for their talking.

Grown-ups talk too much these days about boring stuff.

Not nearly enough talk about dragons or battles.

I watched a slave breastfeed her baby like Taddy does and wished I could do that for my baby brother too.

I really want my boobs to grow, Taddy has lovely little boobs that Zane loves so very much. He is always suckling and kissing them..

I've caught Daddy at them too.

When I grow up my mate will be allowed to do whatever he wants to my boobies.

I had thought about a wife, a queen but Sissy will be there so I will never need another girl.

Sissy says so.

I will have a husband, like my lovely Daddy and we will rule together.

Boys are pretty anyway.


End file.
